


iwaoimeemesss

by naegamis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, iwaizumi the memer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naegamis/pseuds/naegamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>iwaizumi memes oikawa all day every day</p>
            </blockquote>





	iwaoimeemesss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [god](https://archiveofourown.org/users/god/gifts).



Oikawa Tooru is not a genious, is what most people would say. but Iwaizumi Knew Better. he was Not a genious he was a big gay, thats it. a big gay gay  
iwaizumi hajimeme was a young memer. he has only recently found out about 9gag. his friend and partner in memes, Kunimeme akira told him he saw a really funny meme on tumbler dot com. he sent the link to iwachan who opened, and since he was a cool guy who knew computer stuff, he found that the source was 9gag. (?? com ??   
the first meme he found was a banana cut int the form of daarthtb eveird. Great meme"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
he absolutely had to show his childhood friend and maybe Crush ? :O this funny meme . there was no better way of showing his undying love for the setter than sending him memes. he looked aat the time 1:20 am. perfect. was oikawa sleeping? probably. did he care? no.

iwa sent him the funny meme and also a link yo Le internet medley over 40 memes in a song !!!!!!!!1   
oikawa was So angry what the fuck iwachan he wss trying to sleep those feelios he looked at ehe message and he saw it was a stupid meme  
what the fuck   
who even goes on 9gag anymore. everyone knows the cool memes are on cuantocabron.com . just look at the latest meme... a kermit the Frog meme now THATS hip and cool not like that boring darth................ vader........................old sport  
then oikawa opened the youtube video......... oh boy he sure hoped it wasnt a rick roll. did iwachan even know what a rickroll was'? he was still stuck in the 2012 memez  
he opened the video  
over 40 memes in a song? yeah sure  
he watched the whole video and tried to count each meme. sometimes he couldnt keep up so he starteed again. when he was finally over he texted iwaizumi "WHOA IWACHAN THERE WERE ACTUALLY OVER 40 MEMES THAT WAS GRWAT!!!!!!!!!!"  
"oikawa it is 10 am you are late for practice and schoool you missed like 3 periods come here right now" "iwachan its oyur fault fuck u im never looking at ur shitty memes again" oikawa did not go to school that day. instead he looked at the video suggestions on the 40 memes video...they were so good-.. like the pluma pluma gay video. quality. oikawa was straight tho  
was  
until he met iwaizumi hajime  
its funny bc they mey when they were kids was oikawa ever straight?  
probabyl not iwachan has been in his life for so long i dont think there was am onment when he thought dam im straight  
so he looked at the clock again. it was 21201000pm great time  
he called iwachana dn tsendt him one of those shitty valentines cards "iwachan i luv u x3" "oikawa it is not the 14th yet go agway2 "" NOOO!!!!!!!!!!! he wohld have to wait................ until the day........... to express his epicfeels............ to be contiuend?????????????!!"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :O

**Author's Note:**

> i dont think there will be a 2nd part actually


End file.
